mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Dotty Lake
Dotty Lake played by Peggy Stewart is the local librarian and historian who works at the local library in Camden County. She first appeared in Buried Treasure. Season 2 "You know that kind of woman who seems like a quiet librarian, but when her hair fall down, she looks all wild and sexy? I wish that was me. My Name Is Dotty" - Dotty Lake After finding out the value of these old Civil War silverware Earl, Joy and Randy have stolen on the news during the local librarian Dotty Lake's interview with the reporter on TV, he decided to bury it like a treasure. He needed the money, so then he decided to write a ransom note to the library. He watched from some bushes as the librarian Dotty dropped off the ransom money. Earl watched as a homeless man took the bag the money was in and watched as cops trampled the homeless man when that money turned out to be a trap. Word got out that Randy and Earl had stolen some expensive silverware. A con artist approached Randy at the Crab Shack hoping to get Randy to give up where the silverware was hidden. Randy agreed to sell the silverware to the con artist, the same petty excuse for a con artist never came to the park where he told Randy to meet his contact and the money by the code name "the stuff". Randy while waiting for the money, asked walking bystanders that do they have the stuff including the librarian Dotty who was there that day, but no such luck. What Randy didn't know when he sold off the valuable silverware was that Joy had already gotten to it and replaced it with cheaper silverware. She was disappointed when she couldn't find a pawnshop that would take her stolen silverware just as Jasper still wouldn't take the silverware from her because he knows that Camden is crawling with Civil War re-enactment folks who were looking for the stolen historic items, and he said "And the ones from the South would loved nothin' to do then find it with me." because they're confederates and he's black. So Joy decided to re-bury the treasure after she smoked her last cigarette while listening to some Faith Hill song on the radio that peticular same day Earl, Randy and even Dotty herself were there. Darnell is too, had a little secret from Joy. When his fish named Mr. Fish died, he decided to bury him. During the burial, he came across the stolen silverware that Joy had re-buried. Darnell took the silverware he thought it was a set of lost relics of some ancient civilization, possibly Patheolithic, and returned it back to the library, where it had been originally stolen. Earl returned to the library to ask the local librarian Dotty to make a cash donation in order to cross them off his list for stealing their silverware. Randy and Earl came across the stolen silverware in the library display case and realized that they had no clue how it was returned, but it was. He was able to cross the library off his list. As Dotty was getting the donation box to Earl right away, she was wondering that is she was a young and different quiet librarian who when her hair fall down, looks all wild and sexy. But that was her wish that was her. Notes *During Dotty's interview with the reporter, she mentions that the peacock's name is Zucker. Jeff Zucker is the current president of NBC. Also, behind her is a list of the "founders" of Camden County Municipal Library. Instead of using made-up names, the names of the creative staff are employed, including Greg Garcia, Mark Buckland and Victor Fresco. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters